Lovely Bones: The Sam Puckett Story
by Wendyy.Gossip.Queenie
Summary: My name is Sam Puckett, and on January 5, 2010...I was murdered. But I wasn't dead. SEDDIE.
1. PrologueTrailer

A/N: I as a kid, do not in anyway own iCarly, no matter how much I wish I did. But that job belongs to a mister Dan Schneider. Until he disappears in a mysterious ballooning accident. (:

_My name is Sam Puckett, and January 5, 2010, when I was 14…I was murdered._

"Hmm, well aren't you Olivia Puckett's daughter?" a man of about forty who I'd recognized as my neighbor, Mr. O'Neill asked me on the day of my death. I nodded and kept on my way to my best friend Carly Shay's home. He followed me. I looked back and turned a corner, he grabbed me, pulling me into an alleyway and ending my young life. I screamed, I kicked, but my fighting had been useless.

_My friends worried…_

"Hey, where's Sam?" Freddie asked, having a seat on the Shay's couch. Carly shrugged and sat down beside him. "She was supposed to be here five minutes ago." Freddie's .forehead creased in confusion, "What if…?" "No, Freddie, please don't start with that…I've called her and some man picked up…" Freddie then shifted to worry.

_Carly and Spencer cried, my mom broke down, and Melanie isolated herself from the world, but Freddie…I think Freddie took it the hardest._

"No!" Freddie yelled as the police reported the news to my friends. "She…she's supposed to be invincible…" The police placed a comforting hand on his shoulder but he shook it off, walking angrily out of the Shay apartment.

_When I died, I left the Earth…but I hadn't died completely._

_The world was so new, so surreal. Everything I loved, I could find there._

_Now my only hope of returning to complete my life was in the hands of Freddie…_

"I'm telling you, it was Mr. O'Neill!" Freddie reasoned with the detective. Carly groaned. "Why won't you believe him?!" she cried out. "Because there's no evidence!" the detective replied quickly, storming away from the two.

_I don't think my neighbor expected Freddie and Carly to be so determined…_

Carly snuck through Mr. O'Neill's house, hiding under his bed as he entered the room. She screamed as he found her.

_This is the story of the battle…_

Carly fights, dodging Mr. O'Neill's hits. Screaming as she's pulled down a gun pointed at her head.

_The bravery…_

"Well, hello, Fredward." Mr. O'Neill greeted wickedly, sitting in his throwback chair, a glass of whiskey in hand. "I know you killed Sam." Freddie growled. Mr. O'Neill smirked. "If neither you, nor the law can prove it then as far as anyone else knows…I'm innocent."

_The heartbreak…_

I hid in a reflection within Freddie's window; he reached out to touch me, but all he felt was cold glass. I shed a tear as he turned away and I disappeared.

…_and the justice._

"Mr. O'Neill, you have the right to remain silent."

_My story._

**Lovely Bones.**

A/N: WHOA. I have a feeling this'll be intense. This is just like a trailer, it's based off of the movie Lovely Bones, which has yet to come out. xD It'll be nothing like the movie though. So, tell me what you think. R&R please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

**Lovely Bones**

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the first official chapter of Lovely Bones!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own iCarly. ):**

"Sam! I told you to come straight here!" My best friend, Carly Shay, shouted at me through the receiver of my PearPhone. I chuckled lightly, throwing away my can of Peppy Cola. "I'll be there in like two maybe five minutes, Carls. It's fine." Carly sighed on the other end, causing static to fill my ear. "Okay, but I'm timing you! Freddie and I are waiting." she said quickly before hanging up. I rolled my eyes tapping the end button and tucking my phone back in my pocket. I turned the corner and spotted Mr. O'Neill. "Hello, Mr. O'Neill." I said, feigning politeness as I walked past him. He stood from his patio seat and followed me, I thought nothing of it. "Well, hello," he greeted me. My smile faltered and I kept walking. He kept following. "Hmm, well, your Olivia Puckett's daughter, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded, and started walking again, muttering, 'Creeper…' and other such insults under my breath. As I turned the second corner, he grabbed me, covering my mouth and in 5-6 seconds flat, I was dead. The last thing I could feel was a pain in my chest and a vibration in my pant pocket. My phone.

_Meanwhile…_

"Spencer, she's not picking up…Why is she not picking up?!" Carly asked her older brother, Spencer Shay as she frantically paced the length of the living room. He shrugged. "Maybe she just doesn't wanna talk, that or she's annoyed with your constant phone calls…" Spencer joked as he put the finishing touches on his latest sculpture. "Who we talking about?." Freddie Benson piped in as he entered the Shay residence. "Sam." Carly answered. "Where is she?" Freddie asked, plopping himself on the couch. Carly shrugged, walking over holding two glasses of WaHoo punch. "She was supposed to be here five minutes ago." She replied, worry lacing her voice. "She's probably just…" Freddie started, but was interrupted by Carly. "No! She's not doing anything! Here, I'll call her again." She said, pulling out her phone and dialing Sam's number, this time it was answered. "Hey, Sam! Where are you?" Carly chirped into the speaker, a hint of firmness in her voice. "Err, uh, wrong number…?" a deep voice replied, quickly hanging up. Carly tensed. "That wasn't Sam. It was some man, and I KNOW that wasn't a wrong number." Freddie's forehead creased with confusion and it then shifted to worry. "You don't think…" Spencer, Carly and Freddie exchanged looks. "Call the cops." Spencer stated his responsible voice in place of his happy-go-luck one. "I'm calling Ms. Puckett."

Carly and Freddie went into panic mode. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" Carly repeated over and over again, tears trailing down her pale cheeks. Freddie held himself together and called the police, filing a missing person's report. When he hung up, he sat resting his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. "Sam…" he whispered, a single tear slipping out of his eye. "Please, be okay."

**A/N: Okay, so how was that for a beginning. It was short, not too shabby, and got to the main point with out unneeded rant and dialogue along the way. Tell me what you think, constructive criticism is accepted, flames are not.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lovely Bones**

**A/N: Chapter dos of Lovely Bones!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns iCarly NOT me, and you know what sucks, he won't even share. ):**

Weeks had passed since Sam's disappearance and Freddie was worried sick. He paced his room, running a hand through his brown hair every five minutes. His mother called him into the living room, he trudged out, an angry look on his face. "What is it, mom?" he grumbled, startling his mother with his dim personality.

"The Shay's called us over; the police have information on Sam." Freddie instantly brightened when he heard Sam's name, "Is she okay?!" he asked all too quickly. Marissa laughed at her son, "We'll have to find out, now won't we?" she replied, opening the door. "Yeah!" Freddie exclaimed, rushing across the hall. He burst through the door, earning a shrill 'Freddie!' from his mother. "Is she okay?! What happened?!" he asked he cops frantically. The police had serious looks on their faces. Carly and Spencer looked worried. "So, what's the news you have for us?" Carly croaked her eyes and face red and blotchy. She'd been crying. The police exchanged glances. "Well?" Freddie piped. One of the cops took off his hat, "Your friend, Samantha…was found dead just outside of town this morning." Carly broke down into tears, falling to the ground, Spencer comforting her, holding back tears himself. Freddie saw red. "Are you kidding me?!" he growled out in frustration. "She can't be dead, that's impossible…she..she's invincible!" he punched a wall.

The cop who had delivered the news placed a hand on Freddie's shoulder. "Son…" Freddie shrugged off the hand. "No! Nothing on this earth is gonna make anything better…I never even got to tell her…" he muttered. He stormed out of the apartment. Sam, his Sam, was dead…he couldn't believe it…he wouldn't rest until he found out who had done this to her. _This isn't over…_ he thought bitterly, packing a bag as he entered his room, _Not at all._ As he packed, he could have swore he saw a flash of blond out of the corner of his eye. _Sam…_he thought, sighing and finally letting the tears fall freely down his face. He wiped his eyes, leaving a note for his mother and climbing out onto the fire 'scape.


	4. Chapter 3

**Lovely Bones**

**A/N: Okayy, I'm attempting to make a decent lengthed chapter! :3 Wish me luck. (We all know I need it.)**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider, I envy you…and your…and your **_**money.**_** *scoff***

(This takes place in Sam's perfect world. I suggest you listen to 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore, I feel it kinda fits the scenario…don't know why, but yeah. xD There will be two songs by Paramore actually. xD 'Turn It Off' by Paramore being the second one, fitting Sam's feelings on the second part of the chapter.)

Sam awoke to bright lights and the smell of ham. She looked at her surroundings and noticed that she seemed to have made her way to Carly's house, she stood carefully. "Carly!" she shouted, she got no response. "Spencer?" she called, even trying Freddie's name. No one answered. She shrugged and walked over to the Shay's couch and sat, grabbing the remote and turning on MVT (A/N: xD YOU try and think of a better parody for MTV.) her favorite song by Paramore was on, her favorite verse was playing.

_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
or the wolves gonna blow it down  
With her feet on the ground._

She softly sang along as the verse ended and the chorus played. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a plate of ham. "Hmm, that's weird…did they always only have ham…?" she asked the empty loft, biting a piece of the honeyed meat. A thought hit her, _Aren't I supposed to be dead?._ A voice she recognized as her father's answered her, "Well, yeah." He replied casually, smiling at the sight of his growing daughter. "Dad?!" Sam squealed running towards him and hugging him. He smelled of pine needles and cologne, just like he did when she was younger. "I miss you." She mumbled into his chest. "I miss you, too, Sammy." He replied sullenly. They were silent for a second. "Yes, well, I'm here now." He said, suddenly regaining his happy mood and pulling away. Sam looked down, "I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon…" she whispered. Another silence fell over them. "Yes, well…this is your world, uh, care to explore?" Sam shook her head, closing her eyes tightly together and just like that, he was gone. She re-opened her eyes, tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

She remembered the night her father had died_; he'd been coming back from the bar, late again. Her mom was angry and she and Melanie had been hiding, knowing the argument and violence that would ensue when he returned. As young as she'd been, she knew the real reason he came home late, even after leaving the bar early. He had a different girl every night, her mother told her all the time, 'He's a bad man, Sammy. He does things that a good person shouldn't do.', but Samantha had always been defiant. 'No! Daddy's a good man, mommy! I know it, he's good! Honest!' she'd always reply, hoping to change her mother's opinion, it never worked. She often got mad at her sister for not defending their dad, 'Melanie! Tell her, daddy's good, right?' Melanie would just whimper and lower her head, the truth was, and she wasn't sure who was good anymore..._

_Her dad arrived home, the smell of whiskey and perfume radiating off of his intoxicated form. Sam and Melanie instantly dove into bed, Sam turning off the light and locking the door. They twins held each other as the sounds of yelling and fighting and cursing filled their innocent minds. They heard a bang and then silence. They cried, wondering who had died. Their mother entered the room sobbing violently and laughing manically all at the same time. "Daddy's dead!" she seemed to rejoice, a freshly opened bottle of vodka in hand as she took periodical swigs of the clear, strong liquid. Sam and Melanie cried even harder. "Mommy's the bad one…" Sam had heard Melanie murmur. Sam just nodded. When police arrived, their mother claimed it was self defense, but the girls knew better. Since that day none of them had been the same…_

Sam shook away her thoughts, she stood throwing away her ham and closing her eyes, imagining Spencer, Carly, Freddie, and everyone she knew. She wanted it to be normal. She re-opened her eyes. _It didn't work…_she thought angrily putting on another music station.

_i scraped my knees while i was praying  
and found a demon in my safest haven  
seems like its getting harder to believe in anything  
and just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

i wanna know what itd be like  
to find perfection in my pride  
to see nothing in the light but turn it off in all my spite, in all my spite ill turn it off

and the worst part is before it gets any better were headed for a cliff  
and in the freefall i will realize i'm better off when I hit the bottom

tragedy it seems unending  
im watching everyone i looked up to break and bending  
were taking short cuts and false illusions just to cut out the hero

well i can see behind the curtain  
the wheels are creaking, turning  
its all wrong the way were working  
towards a goal thats nonexistent, its nonexistent but we just keep believing

and the worst part is before it gets any better were headed for a cliff  
and in the freefall i will realize i'm better off when I hit the bottom

i wanna know what itd be like  
to find perfection in my pride  
to see nothing in the light but turn it off in all my spite, in all my spite ill turn it off  
just turn it off again  
again, again, again.

and the worst part is before it gets any better were headed for a cliff  
and in the freefall i will realize i'm better off when I hit the bottom  
and the worst part is before it gets any better were headed for a cliff  
and in the freefall i will realize i'm better off when I hit the bottom

Sam fell asleep, memories of her friends replaying over and over in her head. If she felt this much pain in her haven, she couldn't imagine the pain her friends suffered.

Freddie walked the streets of Seattle, not knowing where he was going or what he was going to do. But he had an objective: getting revenge. Finding out who killed the love of his life, he'd do anything he could to bring her justice. He boarded a bus, "Freddie!" he heard a voice call him. He turned around, it was Carly. She was packed much like Freddie. "What are you doing?" he asked her, as she entered the bus. "I wanna help, she's my best friend, too, ya know." She said, her tone dead serious. Freddie smiled a hapless smile. "Welcome aboard the Puckett express."

**A/N: Otay, so I hope that was of satisfactory length, if not, I'll keep trying! Anyways, R&R. **


End file.
